


Round and Round

by Linna_Ai



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf deu uma festa para comemorar o fim da vida escolar e o começo da vida universitário. Bebida e beijos são obrigatórios. Vários ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Já peço desculpas se cometi algum erro, pois tem personagens que ainda não conheço direito. Fic feita para a 1ª Gincana de les mis [Tarefa] Drink with me, do Fórum Need For Fic.

-Okay, pessoal… tudo mundo vem para cá! Nós vamos brincar de “Gire a garrafa”!- Courfeyrac disse animado, erguendo uma garrafa vazia que pegara de Grantaire e oscilando um pouco no mesmo lugar.

Não só ele, mas todos estavam levemente bêbados, essa era a intenção da festa. Tanto que nem Enjolras escapara, não podendo usar a desculpa de ser o motorista, pois Courfeyrac conseguiu acomodar todos em sua casa, iriam todos passar não só a noite, mas o fim de semana todo lá.

-Você ‘tá assistindo dramas adolescentes demais, Courf...- Grantaire disse, indo na direção oposta, já com uma garrafa nova e pela metade na mão, sentando-se na direção oposta a que os outros se reuniam, ficando encostado na parede, podendo ver tudo.

Courfeyrac mostrou a língua para ele antes de continuar:

-Deixa eu dizer as minhas regras: nada de namorado sentar de frente do outro para se beijarem, qual a graça nisso? Isso, Bossuet, senta do lado do Joly só para garantir... isso, segura ele para ele não fugir! Segundo, o que acontece na casa do Courf fica na casa do Courf*! Isso quer dizer que é diversão, não traição! Entenderam? Todos prontos? Ótimo! Vamos começar!

-Espera, Courf, será que o Joly pode não girar a garrafa? Se cair nele, tudo bem...-Joly arregalou os olhos balançando a cabeça em negativa para Bossuet, -...sim, tudo bem, mas se ele não girar aí ele não vai tantas vezes ou pode nem ir...- ele segurou o outro com um braço pelos ombros, apertando-o contra si de leve como forma de conforto.

-Uhn... Okay, mas ele tem que beber mais um copo...- Courfeyrac disse, voltando com um copinho descartável.

-I-isso está mesmo limpo, né? Ninguém usou, né? Você lavou antes só por precaução, né? Com água quente e...

-‘Ta tudo bem, Joly, bebe...- Bossuet levou o copo aos lábios dele, incentivando-o a beber aos poucos.

-Ótimo! Agora sim! Eu começo!- Courfeyrac sentou-se sobre os joelhos entre Jehan e Eponine e colocou a garrafa no meio do círculo, girando-a.

-Já chega, Bossuet, mais um gole e acho que meu fígado não aguenta, eu já estou sentindo uma dorzinha...-Joly disse baixo, afastando o copo.

-Deve ser só nervosismo...- Bossuet falou e, para distraí-lo, tomou o último gole do copo, fazendo-o corar e, gaguejando, começar a citar as doenças transmitidas em tal ato. Nem quando todos gritaram animados, eles se desconcentraram da conversa e Bossuet ficou satisfeito por estar desviando o assunto do beijo.

Grantaire tomou um gole lá de seu canto na parede, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando Courfeyrac beijou Combeferre e rindo ao ver Eponine fazer o mesmo.

-É o dia de sorte do Ferre, pelo visto...

Como os dois demoraram mais do que o esperado, aprofundando o ato, novos gritos de comemoração e assobios se fizeram ouvir e os dois se separaram, corados.

Era a vez de Jehan e este girou, as risadas ainda altas até que parou em Joly, todos tentaram conter o riso e alguns olharam preocupados de um para o outro.

Jehan aproximou-se e Bossuet segurou Joly no mesmo lugar, tanto para ele não fugir quanto para o caso dele desmaiar (não seria a primeira vez). Pegando todos de surpresa, Jehan lentamente deixou a tensão crescer até enfim estalar um beijo na testa do outro. Nisso, os gritos se dividiram entre risos e protestos além de algumas palmas e “vivas”.

Enjolras, do outro lado da sala, sentou-se numa almofada encostando-se na parede ao lado de Grantaire, este ergueu uma sobrancelha para o copo semi-cheio do outro.

-Apolo! A que devo a honra de ter você nessa comemoração de meros mortais? Não sabia que tinha tempo para coisas tão mundanas!

O loiro bufou para esconder um sorriso, bebendo mais um gole e fazendo uma careta. Deixou o olhar recair sobre seus amigos, vendo Cossete beijar Courfeyrac.

-Acredite, eu preferia estar em casa ou pelo menos não estar bebendo, mas...é a última vez que vamos nos reunir assim... alguns vão para a mesmo universidade, outros não, então... sem falar que Courf é bom em convencer as pessoas.

-O que ele disse?

-Que eu precisava relaxar e fazer algo “divertido e louco” antes de virar um universitário, pois ele sabia que lá eu não farei nada disso, vou ser “um adulto”, é minha última chance de...

Nesse momento a atenção deles se voltou para o círculo, Grantaire se focara no loiro enquanto este olhava para o nada. Gritinhos e insinuações maliciosas podiam ser ouvidas enquanto Courfeyrac aprofundava o beijo e Marius correspondia corado.

-Eu acho que o Courf fez essa festa só para poder beijar todo mundo...-Grantaire comentou bebendo mais um gole.

-Eu não vou nem contestar nem concordar com isso...- Enjolras disse vendo agora Combeferre beijando Eponine novamente. –Talvez ele esteja tentando dar uma de cupido, ele adora essas coisas...

-Não duvido nada...- Grantaire sorriu de lado e franziu o cenho ao ver Bossuet dar um selinho em Jehan para depois assegurar Joly que não estava sentindo nada, no fim brincando que Jehan só podia lhe passar doenças de flores.

-Eu não sei qual é o apelo...de beijar, sabe? –ele disse vendo Courfeyrac dar um beijo na bochecha de Joly, fazendo esse quase chorar.

-Ah, pode ser várias coisas, carinho, afeição, ternura, amor, paixão, querer excitar seus namorados... -Grantaire falou o ultimo ao ver Eponine e Cossete se beijando e Combeferre e Marius corando absurdamente em resposta.

-Ahn? 

-Nada, Apolo, você nem entende essas coisas humanas, né? Deixa eu tentar te dar uma ideia para ver se você entende... Imagine sua amada pátria, França, ou algum dos seus ideais... com forma humana que te agrade ou pelo menos os lábios, não sei, aí vê se o desejo de beijar aparece...

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando pra o teto, sem conseguir impedir uma imagem de se formar em sua cabeça: pensou por algum motivo naquele quadro que tem a liberdade em forma de mulher guiando o povo a se revoltar...do nada a imagem mudou e criou forma masculina e cachos negros que ele conhecia bem...

Ele tossiu, engasgando na bebida, tendo estupidamente bebido um gole. De onde viera aquilo? O álcool só estava piorando sua situação já complicada... ele piscou, bocejando e esfregou os olhos, o sono se apossando dele, o que era estranho, pois dormira cedo ontem.

-Ei, isso aqui...-ele balançou o copo agora vazio – é normal isso dar...-bocejou-... sono?

-Acontece, Apolo, na verdade, cada um reage de forma diferente, veja ali, por exemplo...- ele apontou para o círculo agora desfeito -...para alguns solta as inibições e você faz coisas que em geral só faria entre quatro paredes, como Cossete e Marius, dividindo a mesma cadeira e o mesmo ar...ou então se a pessoa já for mais solta, aí chega ao máximo e, como o Courf agora, vai para cima da mesa e começa a fazer um striptease... com o namorado estranhamente jogando flores nele como forma de incentivo... outros riem descontroladamente como a Epo e o Ferre ‘tão fazendo...e alguns só se estressam mais, como o Joly, mas bem, tudo estressa o Joly...

-E você? Você bebe como se fosse águaa...-ele bocejou. 

-Ahn, err, eu, bem comigo... em geral só faz eu chorar até dormir quando eu bebo o suficiente ou então faz ter sonhos bem interessantes com um certo loiro...Apolo?-ele perguntou surpreso ao sentir a cabeça do outro se apoiar em seu ombro.

-Oi?- o loiro disse piscando com dificuldade os olhos sonolentos, parecendo não ter ouvido ou então estava só cansado demais para responder.-Eu acho que vou... dormir...aqui, ta?-ele fechou os olhos, deixando todo corpo se apoiar no outro.

-Oh. Claro, estou a sua disposição sempre, Apolo... não é como se isso estivesse acelerando meu coração ao ponto de um ataque cardíaco...nossa, o jeito do Joly é contagioso...-ele riu da ironia mas se conteve ao sentir o outro se remexer, aconchegando-se mais nele. O moreno engoliu em seco. –Você ainda vai me matar se continuar assim, Apolo...

Desviou o olhar antes que fizesse besteira e viu Courfeyrac terminando de tirar as calças e as jogando longe, infelizmente pegando no pé de Joly e o fazendo gritar antes de se encolher nos braços de Bossuet.

-Ou eu posso só matar o Courf, sinto que todos os problemas vão se acabar assim... acho que nem o Inspetor Javert me prenderia por fazer tal bem para humanidade...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Courf está fazendo referencia a expressão: “O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas”, usado para indicar que na cidade conhecida por despertar a promiscuidade das pessoas devido as suas múltiplas tentações, pode se fazer de tudo, sem sofrer as consequências já que não se fala do que aconteceu lá.


End file.
